Warrior Isles
The Oileáin Trodaí, or Warrior Isles in Common, is a Galuyn chain of islands ruled over by the Gnarled Confederation. Having once been a part of The Grip, the Gnarled used ancient Troll rituals to harness the power of the souls that were scattered to the winds after the destruction of the Legion vessel, the Spear of Decimation. They are led by Kolrick an Dualach-laoch and Zulizan, the two's partnership having created the isles to begin with. History Following the Legion's defeat, its Soul Engine erupted, scattering countless fallen souls into the lands surrounding the Ashen Coast. While initially, Kolrick an Dualach-laoch planned to raid the Ashen Coast with a large war host, he was convinced against it by his Forest Troll advisor, Zulizan, who could sense the souls upon the winds. Instead of going ahead with the invasion, Zulizan and his shaman under him began to gather together the power of the lost souls together into runestones of Trollish and Galuyn make. From there, they continued to train Gnarled warriors in the art of shamanism; as well as heightening their understanding of druidism. The end result was the creation of Animal Warriors, akin to those that Zul'aman had once used; albeit more plentiful and far less powerful. The soulstones were then spread across the Grip in a formation; setting a line for Zulizan's ritual. His plan was revealed upon the apex of the Gilnean assault upon the Grip, led by Aleyina Nathair. At the height of what could have been the final battle, Zulizan's stones erupted; causing a shattering that split the Grip into two islands. Furthering this, the magic then proceeding to move the earth under the waves, forcing the island further and further out to sea. The end result was the creation of the Warrior Isles. The movement was enough to separate part of the main island into smaller ones, thus the creation of an island for the Forest trolls and some of the other minor clans. The final isle, the Unearthed, was created as a result of the aftermath of the unstable shamanistic magic; up-heaving a piece of Gilneas that had been blasted under the sea during the return of Deathwing so many years prior. The Isles The isles themselves number three main isles, of which the Dualach-laoch Island it's self is the main one. Dualach-laoch Isle The Gnarled Island, or Dualach-laoch Isle, is the central island of the Warrior Isles and is the main island of the landmass. Having been once the western Grip, the isle houses a healthy population of Galuyn and Forest Trolls; as they live together for the most part throughout the island. The isle's valley houses a number of smaller clans and hamlets that are rather inconsequential, but its two major settlements are Kolr-Coinnigh and Eiri Amach. Kolr-Coinnigh is the capitol of the Warrior Isles, and was once the place upon which the city of Karth, a Gilnean city, had stood. The original city had been completely destroyed and rebuilt by the Horde, during the initial invasion of the Grip, and in the aftermath of Gnarled occupation; the city was once again rebuilt in Galuyn image. Nothing remains of the original settlement, outside of the keep, which even then has been almost completely redone. The city is within a valley of its own, surrounded by two large gates that defend it. It is connected to the port, Kolrick's Claim. It is the seat of Kolrick, where he and his many sons and wives reside, and is ultimately the height of Gnarled power in the Warrior Isles. The settlement of Eiri Amach, or Rising Home, is a newer settlement that is established upon an upraised portion of the island. It hosts a large amount of farming and production, and for the most part, feeds the isles. Tal'izan Formerly the Barkhide Valley, Tal'izan is the new home of the Forest Trolls upon the Warrior Isles. Home to the Barkhide Tribe, they have taken the separation from the rest of the isles in stride, and while they remain loyal to Kolrick, Zulizan has taken the opportunity to keep his people's culture preserved. Since the creation of the isles, the ziggurats and forest huts of the area have been improved; steadily trying to emulate the design of the once great Zul'aman. The Unearthed The Unearthed is, as the name implies, an unearthed section of land that had been blasted under the sea by Deathwing following the Cataclysm. The area's inhabitants are limited as it stands to amphibious creatures; as the prolonged submersion has turned the island into an enormous swamp. It is said that at the height is a Kraken, a semi-mythological sea creature that has been trapped within one of the main basins of water after the island was raised. Named Scriosann, or the Destroyer, the Kraken has been left alone; and with it, the rest of the island for the time being. Ceann-baile Ceann-baile, or Shark Home, is the isle upon which the Ceann Siorcanna, or Shark-Kin, clan resides. A splinter from the Wavewalker clan, they have remained loyal to Kolrick throughout their trials in the Gnarled Confederation, even against their own kin in the Leanaí Iscia. A smaller isle, the island was upraised, similar to the Unearthed, though instead of swamps it came as a pliable environment. As a result, the clan claimed the island as their own, lining it with ports for their vessels. Roinn an Oileáin Roinn an Oileáin, or the Far Isle, is a section of the Grip that had broken off from the main island and had retained some villages upon it. After the movement had finished, many of the villages were devastated, and left to scrounge for themselves. Forming some discontent, the island's clans largely remain to themselves as a result, including the Forest Trolls who live with them; though they still pay homage to Kolrick as their king. Anam-Titim The Anam-titim, or Soulfall, is a whirl pool in between the Unearthed, the Roinn an Oileáin, and the main Dualach-laoch Isle. The whirlpool is the result of one of the Runestones having not detonated correctly; thus causing the separation of the Roinn an Oileáin from the rest of the islands. As a result, it is a swirling tide of energy, and while it can be stabilized, the Gnarled have elected to retain the whirlpool as a defensive measure from would-be invaders; closing off one of the central areas of travel between the islands in case of an attack. Category:Galuyn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Islands